Abducted
by heartlesslover17
Summary: While walking home late one night a girl is abducted by a vampire.
1. Chapter 1

I was running, screaming, doing anything to get away from him. My heart was pounding in my chest. I didn't know how much longer I could last. His footsteps fell not too far behind.

"You can run little mouse, but you can't hide," he said.

"Please, just stop," I begged. I turned to another alleyway. I urged my legs to go on. When I came to the end of the alley I found it blocked.

"Looks like the chase is over, little mouse."

I turned around to find no one there. My breathing was heavy. My heart was still pounding. I started trembling. I took a step back and bumped into someone's chest.

I started to scream, but a hand clapped over my mouth and an arm snaked its way around my waist. My knees gave out. He was the only thing keeping me up.

I whimpered when his lips touched my neck. "Game over," he whispered. I felt his cool breath. That's when the panicking started. I started whimpering and shaking.

"Shh..." Kisses went up and down my neck.

I couldn't stop panicking. He got angry and tried to calm me down. I wouldn't listen. I felt something plunge into my arm. I struggled to keep my eyes open, but failed.


	2. Chapter 2

I woke up screaming gasping for air. I hoped that it was all just a dream. A nightmare. When my eyes adjusted to the dark room I realized I wasn't in my room. Dark oak dressers laid against the walls and three doors leading to somewhere. The bed I was laying in was a king size and the silky sheets were blood red. I flung the blankets off revealing me in a short black nightgown. I had to get out of here. I got up and went to each door finding one locked and the other two lead to a bathroom and closet. There was a window, but I found it locked. I looked down. It looked like I was about three stories up. Suddenly I felt two arms around my waist. I gasped.

"What do you think you're doing, cherie?" the man from the alleyway whispered in my ear. Not once have I seen his face. I shivered. "You look and smell so tempting," he said inhaling. He caressed my neck with kisses and pulled me against his chest. I whimpered when I felt two sharp fangs pierce through my neck. I felt warm liquid flowing down my neck. When I tried to escaped his grip he growled into my neck making the pain even worse. I whimpered loudly this time. As I was losing blood I felt light headed and then sleepy. Soon I passed out from losing too much blood.

* * *

This time when I woke up I was in the same room. For some strange reason I felt different. I could see everything clearly even though it was dark in the room. I heard a faint _thump thump._ And there was a searing pain in my throat. When I tried to get up an arm pulled me back into someone's cold, hard chest. I squeaked and stopped breathing. "You're not going anywhere, cherie." It was the same man from before.

When I bottled up enough courage I said, "Stop calling me that."

"Why?" he asked nuzzling my neck pulling me further into his chest.

"L-let go of me!" I shouted yanking myself away from him causing me to fall off the bed. I jumped up and saw his face for the first time.

He was the most beautiful man I've ever seen. His skin was adnormally pale and was somewhat muscular. He was proped up on his elbow revealing that he was only had sweatpants on. His ebony hair fell over one eye and came down to his ears. His eyes were green.

"Well thank you," he said in a smooth silky voice.

"What?" I asked dumbfounded while looking at his nice toned chest.

"And thank you for that too." I stared at him confused. _Could he have read my mind?_ **_Yes. _**He sat up and stalked towards me.

"Stay away from me." I said backing up until my back hit the wall.

"Why should I love? I would have been cute seeing you blush if you were still human." He was still walking toward me.

"What?" I asked not understanding. _If I were still human?_

"I guess I shouldn't have slipped it out like that," he whispered reaching me and put his hands on the wall in between my face. "I'm sorry. It wasn't supposed to turn out like this." And he did sound sorry.

"What are you talking about?" I asked trembling.

"I couldn't help myself. You smelt so mouth watering."

"Stop it!" I tried pushing his chest away, but he caught them in his wrists. "Let me go!"

"I'm so sorry."

"What did you do to me?!" I was terrified of what he had done to me.

"I made you into a vampire. I made you mine."

"Why me? Why not someone else?" I didn't understand. Why would he want a nobody. Nothing was special about me. I was a junior in high school. I'm 5'5. I have blue eyes and brown hair that comes down to my waist.

The searing pain in my throat came back and I groaned. I felt sick. I almost fell over, but he caught me.

"You need to feed. If you don't you'll die." I shook my head knowing what he meant. No way was I drinking blood. He carried me back to the bed and laid me on top of the blanket. "I'll be right back," he whispered kissing my forehead.

Not too long later he was back with a mug in his hand. "You need to drink this." He craddled my head in his arm and held the mug in the other hand. He brought it to my lips.

"No," I groaned weakly.

"You have too." And then he brought the mug against my lips. I clamped them shut. "Stupid girl, stop being so stubborn. Do you want to die?" He sounded caring. He took the mug away and did something I'd never thought he'd do. He sipped the blood from the mug, but didn't swallow it and brought his lips down to mine. I still kept my mouth closed. He pryed open my lips and used his tongue to put the blood in my mouth. When I wouldn't swallow it he rubbed his hand against my neck making me swallow. After I had drank every last sip of blood he finally took his lips off mine.

I felt a lot better afterward. "Do you feel better?" he asked me. I nodded. Suddenly tears started to form. I tried to stop, but they kept flowing. He wiped my tears away with his thumb while I silently cried. "Shh, it's okay," he whispered comfortly in my ear.

"It's not okay," I sniffled.

"Don't worry you'll get used to it after a while."

"I don't want to get used to it. I want to die." I was know crying hysterically.

"It's not so bad."

"Yes it is. You destroyed my entire life. I hate you." I pushed him away.

"I didn't want it to turn out like this. I was afraid I was going to loose you."

"Why do you even want me?"

"You're my soulmate."

"What?" For a minute he almost had me convinced.

"I have this strong feeling whenever I'm around you. That's what it feels like when you're around your soulmate," he explained. "Everyone has a soulmate. Everyone has someone out there for them Jane."

"I've never even met you or seen you before."

"I first saw you when you were a little girl. From that moment on I knew you were my soulmate. Ever since then I've kept an eye on you from far away."

"You saw me when I was little. Isn't that a kinda creepy?" I was beginning to believe him. Something inside me told me to trust him. Then I realized I didn't know his name. "I don't even know you're name."

"Aiden Darcy."

"How long has it been?" I asked wondering.

"Three days." We silently sat for a moment. I can't believe all this has happen in three days. My entire life has changed. "Do you want to meet my family?" Aiden asked hestitanlty.

"Umm..."

"What is it love," he asked kissing my neck.

"Will they like me?" I asked nervously.

"Of course," he replied still kissing my neck. I noticed I was still wearing the nightgown.

"D-do you mind if I clean up before meeting them?"

"No. I don't. Do you need help?" Aiden asked with a smirk on his face.

"No! I mean yes. I mean I can handle everything fine," I babbled.

"I'm going downstairs now to talk to them. I'll be back in one hour to get you. I hope that's enough time."

"Yea. It's fine." I looked down playing with my hands in my lap.

"Relax. Everything's gonna be fine. Don't worry." And with that Aiden pecked me on the lips and left so I could get ready.


	3. Chapter 3

After Aiden left I went in the bathroom. When I looked in the mirror I didn't recognize myself at first. My face had gotten really pale and was clear of blemishs. My brown hair had some highlights in it and looked smoother. I examined my neck to see if the bite marks were still there, but didn't see any. They were gone. The only thing that was still the same was my eyes. They were still blue. I decided to take a shower and turned the water on. I found towels and a cloth on a shelf and soaps and shampoo were already in the shower. I undressed and got in.

For the first time I realized that before, in the alleyway, I was wearing my black hodie, jeans, and converse. _Oh my god. Someone changed me into different clothes. How come I didn't realize this sooner?_ The though of Aiden changing me into that nightgown seemed awkward and strange. I barely knew him, but for some reason I felt safe around him and trusted him.

"Is everything alright in there?" I screamed and peeked my head out of the shower._ Thank god the shower has a curtain. _"It's been over an hour and thought something was wrong." Aiden was standing in the doorway changed out of sweatpants into jeans and long sleeve button down shirt. He was staring at me. _It's been over an hour. Wow._

I clutched the curtain with my hand. "Sorry. I guess time just flew by." I turned the shower off. He was still standing there. "Ummm...could you maybe leave....so I could...uhh...get dressed,"I stuttured. That brought him out of his trance. I was still hiding behind the curtain.

"Yeah. I just brought some clothes for you," he said placing a bag on the sink. "I'll be out in the hall waiting for you." And with that he left.

I pulled the curtain open and dried off. After I dried off I looked in the bag. There was a pair of jeans, a white blouse, my converse, socks, and underwear. _I wonder if everything fits._ Everything fit perfectly. A brush was also in the bag and I brushed my hair. I heard a knock on the door. "Coming!" I took one last glance in the mirror and opened the door.

"You look beautiful," Aiden said to me. I rolled my eyes. "Are you ready?" I took a deep breath and nodded. Aiden took my hand and led me down the stairs. He took me to a room to the right of the stairs.

There was a man and a woman in their early forties on a loveseat. They were both extremely pale. The woman had long dark brown hair and hazel eyes. She had a warm smile on her face. The man had short ebony hair like the woman and green eyes. He looked like an older version of Aiden. On the other couch there was a girl and boy both around Aiden's age. The girl had dark brown hair and hazel eyes. The boy had ebony hair and brown eyes. Aiden led us to an empty couch and sat down.

"Dad, Mom, Alice, Benidict, this is Jane." Aiden introduced me to them.

"I'm pleased to finally meet you Jane," Aiden's mom said. "I'm Estrid. This is my husband Gabriel. And these are Aiden's brother and sister, Benidict and Alice."

"It's nice to meet you too," I said shyly.

"Aiden's told us so much about you. You look exactly like he described," Alice said happily. "I'm so glad to finally have another girl around here." I just smiled back. I wasn't sure what to say.

"So how are you liking Toronto so far?" Benidict asked. Aiden sighed angrily.

"Toronto?!" I jumped up.

"What? She didn't know yet?"

"How the hell did I get all the way to Canada from California?! Why didn't you tell me?!" I was more than mad. I was pissed. Why didn't Aiden tell me earlier?

"I drove us here obviously. I was planning on telling you soon. I didn't want you freaking out," he ressured me. I was already freaking out. Alice stood up and put an arm around my shoulders.

"How about I'll show Jane my room!" She beamed. And she took my hand and dragged me back up the stairs. Alice pulled me into a room and closed the door. "This is my room," she said sitting on the bed. Dark purple sheets were on the bed and it looked like an average teenage girl's room expect for the fact that she's a vampire. There were doors to a bathroom and a closet like in Aiden's room. Alice noticed my distressed. "What's wrong?"

"Why didn't he tell me?" I asked sitting down next to her on the bed.

"Well, you see for the longest time Aiden's been kind of depressed. He didn't really have anyone to related to. One day when we were visiting a friend in California near to where you lived he sensed something. And what he sensed was you. He went looking and saw you for the first time. When he saw you, you were nine years old. He knew he would have to wait. I guess when you were old enough he-"

"Kidnapped me," I finished.

"In a way. You know ever since Aiden's brought you here he's been happier. Expect for when he accidentally bit you. He didn't want it to turn out this way. Aiden was going to tell he took you here. He just didn't know when to tell you," Alice explained. I sat there for a moment processing everything in. "So what did you want to do?"

I shrugged.

Alice went to her closet and started throwing clothes out. "You're gonna need some clothes until we take you shopping." I went over to where Alice was and picked up the clothes that I could carry. "We'll put these in your room." She picked up the rest of clothes and walked out of the room.

We went to the room where I woke up early and put the clothes away. While we were putting the clothes away I noticed there were other clothes in there. Like Aiden's clothes. "Umm. Whose room is this?"

Alice stopped and turned to look at me. "Yours and Aiden."

"Oh."

"Why is something wrong?" She sat down when she was finished putting clothes away. "Do you want to talk about something?"

I sat down next to her. "I don't know. It's just I've never you know shared a room with a boy." I played with my fingers. I always did that when I was nervous.

"That's it. I thought something else was bothering you." Alice seemed relieved.

"It-it feels awkward. I barely know him, but I feel like I can trust him," I confessed.

"That's how you feel around your soulmate. It's okay. After a while you'll get used to it. If you want you can have your own room for a bit. I'm sure Aiden will understand."

"That's what I want to do. Have my own room for a while," I told her.

"So when do you want to go shopping?"


End file.
